hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Darius Kelekolio
Darius Kelekolio is a character created by FlashFighter212. He is the grandfather of Lucien Shiner and plays a large role in his story. He is not going to be used as a duelist. Appearance Darius is a crimson skinned elderly man with gray hair. His eyes are black and gold, and he is usually seen wearing flower pattern shirts and slacks. Surprisingly, he is well built for a man of his age. In his youth, he was much more muscular and had short, jet black hair. He also has numerous scars from all the battles he had been in during the past. Some scars being on his face and many others being on the front of his torso and legs. Personality In his youth, Darius was maniacal, radical, ruthless, somewhat charismatic and obsessive. His horrible upbringing made him believe that with power, he would be able to achieve his goals and take from those who flaunted their status to rule over others. As time went on and after experiencing the loss of many loved ones, his overall look on life itself changed. He still was somewhat ruthless and obsessive, but he had learned how to empathize with others and had he had also manifested a fear of growing too close with women he loved. This is part of the reason why he never truly asked Winona to marry him, even after all their years of being together. Despite all these negative traits, Darius cares deeply about his family and would do anything to protect them if the need arises. Biography/Timeline Abilities Evolved Elemental Physiology ''' Like Lucien, Darius comes from a long family line of Fire Elementals. The big difference that separates him from all of the members in his family is that due to special circumstances, he had "evolved" and had developed into a new type of elemental entirely. First he had developed the ability to manipulate the earth and then soon after he had became a magma elemental. This means that he was no longer able to use fire, but instead use magma, which is many times more destructive than Fire. * '''Magma Elemental Anatomy: '''Like a fire elemental, Darius is immune to being hurt by fire or anything that involves heat. He still retained his ability to heal from external sources of fire. The big difference between a fire elemental and magma elemental is that a magma elemental can heat themselves up to temperatures far beyond a normal fire elemental. Magma Elementals however are not able to use fire abilities anymore,. * '''Magma Manipulation: '''In his prime, Darius was able to completely manipulate magma to a terrifying degree. He could do basic things like completely turn his body and limbs into scorching hot magma to enhance his attacks to a deadly degree, cause lava to erupt from the ground below by tearing the very earth below them apart and even making constructs made out of magma. * '''Ash Manipulation: '''As a result of his evolution, Darius was able to manipulate burning ash. In his prime, he used this to kill enemies on a mass scale by purely suffocating them with ash. * '''Unimaginable Strength, Durability and Endurance: '''In his prime, Darius' strength was absurdly high, much higher than Lucien's. This paired along with his insane durability and endurance made him a nearly unstoppable force to be reckoned with back in his day. '''Fighting Style Hailing from the Magmus region, Darius had learned a fighting style similar to the Polynesian martial art of Limalama, a style that primarily focuses on hand techniques, redirection, take downs, holds and weapons. This fighting style combined with his super strength made him a completely dangerous adversary in battle. Trivia * Darius loves everything about nature, but has very remedial knowledge of technology. * He's actually a pretty decent cook. * He currently suffers from high blood pressure issues. * Darius in his prime would beat Lucien in a battle of strength. * Darius doesn't like Lucien's father, Laurence Shiner. * Darius' stubborn and rude personality changes completely when he's around Lucien's mother, Daniella. He is way more cheerful and positive around her. * Winona is the only woman he had met that could keep up with him in battle when they were in their prime. * Darius is wanted in Magmus for war crimes against the people. * Lucien inherited his temper from Darius. * Darius hates the concept of Duels. He views it as a way for people to sugarcoat war. * After moving away from Magmus with his daughter, Darius had actually changed his last name to "Assad" in an attempt to keep him and his daughter safe from any Magmians potentially that held a vendetta against him. Category:Supporting Characters